This invention relates to shovel blades and in particular to relatively narrow width blades having integral platform steps.
The use of platform steps on the rearward edge of metal shovel blades is a well known expedient for enabling the shovel user to employ the power generated by the feet, in combination with power generated by the arms, in the digging process. In -relatively wide diameter shovel blades, notches can be formed extending laterally outwardly in each direction from the blade's socket. The notches are indented with respect to the rearward edge of the blade and thus the interface between the laterally extending notch and the remaining laterally extending rearward edge portion is defined by a longitudinally extending shoulder. The notches enable the remaining rearward edge portions to be readily bent to form a platform step.
Relatively narrow width blades are typically formed by trimming relatively wide width blades. As the trimming step removes a substantial portion of the rearward edge, a platform step cannot readily be formed on narrow width blades after the trimming step.
Thus, it has been the practice to trim the blade after the platform has been formed which results in a somewhat less than satisfactory platform due to its relatively limited lateral extent. Alternatively, platform steps have been separately formed from angle or channel stock and attached to the rearward peripheral edge by suitable means such as welding or mechanical fasteners. Such method not only increases the cost of producing narrow width shovel blades, but also may reduce the useful life of the shovel through failure of the weld or mechanical fasteners.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to produce a relatively narrow width shovel blade having an integrally formed platform step.